The invention is based on an air flow rate meter disposed in the air intake tube of an internal combustion engine.
An air flow rate meter is already known in which an elastic stop is provided, in order to damp the effect of recoiling air in the intake tube on the air flow rate meter. Then the danger exists, however, that upon an acceleration of the flap of the flow rate meter thus resulting from recoils in the intake tube, such high forces arise that the air flow rate meter becomes partially deformed at the elastic stop and because of this damage is no longer capable of affording the required precision of measurement.